


Okie Doki

by Prisky0731



Series: Doki Doki  Family Feels [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisky0731/pseuds/Prisky0731
Summary: Sayori is miffed when her little sister takes a shining to her girlfriend





	1. Lil sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is majorly OOC, most likely anyway, I always pictured Sayori having a little sister and I thought it would be funny if there was a little sibling rivalry between them in, as they compete for Monika's affection. This is my first fanfic on here, so this is just me testing the waters. Without further ado... Let's get started

Sayori rolled her eyes in irritation, Kanna, her eleven-year-old pest of a sister, was running around her questioning everything. They were having an emergency club meeting at her house because the festival was the week after next. Sayori was trying to get their house somewhat prepared, which was impossible with little miss helpful. They were gonna plan and hopefully eat. Sayori was really craving some of Natsuki's cupcakes.  
"Sayori what are you doing? What's that? How come you're doing that?" Kanna questioned resting her chin against her big sister's shoulder and following her every step as she moved about the living room. Ugh, they'd never get anything done with her constant pestering.  
"MOM!" Sayori called up the stairs, her little sister pouted at her  
"WHAT?" their mother called back and Sayori rolled her eyes, this was just getting ridiculous; her friends were going to be here soon.  
"WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE KANNA SOMEWHERE ELSE!!" she begged, anywhere else. As her mom emerged from upstairs her heart sank at the sight of her mom clad in her waitress uniform. "No no no no no no"  
"Sorry Kiddo, but I picked up an extra shift tonight, you're going to have to watch Kanna," she explained as she reached back tying her apron into a bow. Sayori threw her arms around her mom latching onto her pitifully with a cry of despair.  
"Please, mom!" she pleaded miserably  
"Sayori" her mom sighed tiredly.  
"Please, I'll do anything!" she negotiated desperately.  
"Anything?" her mom questioned and Sayori nodded furiously.  
"ANYTHING!" she exclaimed and her mom tapped her on the nose.  
"Great!" she clapped her hands and Sayori beamed, "I want you to watch your sister tonight." Sayori deflated with a moan of anguish.  
"But mom-" she whined and her mom quickly kissed her head then did the same with Kanna before she started for the front door.  
"Love you girls bye." she thrust open the door and smiled. "Hello girls, Sayori your friends are here!" she called as Sayori banged her head against the table in misery. Ugh, why did her mom have to pick up another shift? Why couldn't Kanna go to a friend's house or something? Ugh ugh ugh, little sisters were the worst! At least Kanna was. Gentle hands tilted her face away from the hard kitchen table.  
"Sayori are you okay love?" Monika questioned, her delicate fingers holding up her head. Monika gently kissed her forehead and quirked her signature smile. which made the angry knot in Sayori's stomach loosen slightly. Kanna hopped down from the counter she was sitting on skipping over to Sayori's friends.  
"HI I'm Kanna, you're really really tall, are you secretly a tree?" she looked up at Yuri who was slowly retreating into her hair. Kanna turned to Natsuki then beaming wildly. " Hi Hi, You like tea parties? I love tea parties! Are you twelve or eleven?" she asked and Monika stifled a snicker. Natsuki growled under her breath.  
"I'm eighteen punk!" she growled and then fixated Monika with a glare. Kanna tilted her head to the side in disbelief.  
"Nuh uh!" she exclaimed and Natsuki glowered at her.  
"Nat, it's fine, she's just a kid." Monika defended and Kanna beamed, lapping up the attention like a hound to its water dish on an unbearably hot day. Kanna hopped over to Monika taking her hand.  
"You're pretty." she beamed, pulling on her arm, which effectively yanked her hold on Sayori's head and it banged against the table with a loud crack.  
"Oh my gosh babe I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and Sayori sat up, a red mark already forming on her forehead. Sayori gritted her teeth as Kanna smirked smugly at her. Little Rat!  
"It's fine." she snapped curtly and Monika cringed at her tone. Kanna took Monika's hand once more and pulled her towards the living room.  
"You wanna watch Pretty Princess Pals with me Monika?" she begged and Yuri made a face.  
"Gag me now." she murmured almost inaudibly. Natsuki snickered, having heard her girlfriend's comment.  
"We are planning, go watch your weird show by yourself!" Sayori snapped and Kanna dropped Monika's hand putting her hands on her hips.  
"It's not weird and what if Monika wants to watch the show with me?" she demanded and Sayori scoffed.  
"Oh please as if she would! Be gone pest!" she flicked Kanna on her forehead and she screamed.  
"Let Monika talk for herself!" she snapped and Sayori slammed her hands on the table, startling Yuri and Natsuki.  
"Should we stop this?" Natsuki questions softly to Yuri as Kanna attempts to flick Sayori back.  
"Um...I have two older brothers...I have..no..idea what's going on." Yuri whispered back.  
"I've never seen Sayori like this," Natsuki whispered softly to Yuri, who nodded uncertainly. Sayori dodged an apple that her sister threw at her head and scooped it off the floor hurtling it right back. " it kind of low key scares me." she murmured and Yuri wrapped her arms around her girlfriend seeking comfort.  
"Just stop it Kanna!" Sayori growled.  
"NO! the kitchen is mine too, mom said this is all our house!" she mocked and Sayori tugged her hair looking ready to yank it out by the roots.  
"You're eleven you own nothing!" she retorted and Kanna pouted looking to a torn Monika for sympathy.  
"I just want to hang out with you." she whimpered lowering her gaze.

"Aww why don't we just let her sit next to me while we plan?" Monika offered and Sayori laughed mockingly.  
"Yeah, and why don't I jam a rusty knife against my skull?" Monika rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics. "Sayori she just wants to be included." Monika defended her sister once more and Sayori glowered at her girlfriend what the hell?!?! " I just want her to bug off!" she spat and Monika opened her mouth to interject. "I don't want to even look at you, so go watch princess movies, we'll plan without you!" Sayori snapped and Yuri gulped nervously. subconsciously moving closer. 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 They were writing out ideas for the festival and by they, she meant Yuri, Natsuki and herself. Monika was sitting on the couch with Kanna in her lap. Sayori was currently avoiding every attempt Monika made at apologizing. All the while poor Natsuki and Yuri were caught in the middle of it all. "I think cupcakes and decorations are a great idea, guys!" Sayori praised, sounding somewhat like her old bubbly self. However, her expression soured suddenly and she looked towards Natsuki. " Natsuki will you please ask the president her thoughts on our previous development?" Natsuki blinked then turned, muttering something about them being stupid. "Monika what do you think about cupcakes and decorations?" she dramatized, making it seem like Monika was miles away when in reality she was like ten or so feet from the kitchen. Monika glowered at her. "It sounds awesome, but tell Sayori to stop with the telephone thing!" Monika grumped and Kanna giggled. Natsuki huffed a large sigh. "Monika says to stop speaking through me." she reiterated with a smirk. Sayori shuffled the papers in front of her. "Natsuki please inform the president that she has made her bed and now she must lie in it." she sniffed and Yuri fiddled with her hair anxiously. "Monika, Sayori says-" "That's it!" Monika sprang from the couch leaving Sayori's sister and tackling the peach hair girl onto the floor. "Ow!" she complained and Monika swiftly kissed her before she leaned forward whispering into her ear. "Your sister may be cute but you are drop dead gorgeous and stop ignoring me!" she kissed her once more and Sayori turned her head. "Natsuki tells her she made her-" Monika kissed her again and Sayori relented kissing her back. When they finally pulled away hot and breathless she looked at her little sister and smiled coyly. "I win." she taunted and Monika laughed kissing her nose making her squeak.


	2. Not Everything is Okie Doki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Happened to Sayori's dad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a few of you asked for some more insight to Sayori and her sister's relationship. So here you go, hope you like it.

Sayori looked up from her notebook, at the sound of her bedroom door creaking open. Even though the doorway was empty she already knew who had pushed it open. She smirked wryly as she leaned back in her chair. It’d probably be okay to put off her poem till later anyway.  
“I know it’s you Kanna. What do you want?” she teased and at first, no one answered. Then just as Sayori went to shrug it off and return to her unfinished poem Kanna’s little blonde head peeked around the corner.  
“Mama is at work again.” The eleven-year-old whispered walking into the room, clutching her stuffed lamb to her chest. Sayori smiled sympathetically. Her baby sister had had that lamb since her second birthday. A gift from their dad, Sayori often felt guilty whenever she thought of her sister. She hadn’t had a normal family since she was six years old. When their dad up and left them, started a new family and left them broken behind him without a care in the world. Sayori often felt resentment towards her parents. Her dad for leaving and her mom for practically making Sayori raise her sister from the age of thirteen. Sayori was guilty of sometimes taking that anger out on Kanna, but she would always try and make it up to her later on no matter what. “She’s going to miss my dance recital again.” Kanna sniffed breaking Sayori from her thoughts. Sayori swiftly opened her arms, inviting her sister into her embrace.

“Aw Kanna Banana I’m so sorry sissy, but don’t be sad, I’ll be there.” She promised as she pulled her sister onto her lap, shoving her notebook away. “I can even see if Monika wants to go too.” She offered, knowing that her sister had taken a shining to her girlfriend. Kanna sniffed rubbing her eyes as she leaned onto Sayori’s shoulder.  
“Really? B-but I thought you didn’t like me taking Monika away.” She murmured and truthfully Sayori didn’t like sharing her girlfriend. To simply put it her mom always put Kanna’s feelings above Sayori’s. It went Kanna, bills that need to be paid, her mom’s work schedule, money, and then Sayori. Monika was the only person, who showed her any attention, and love, and guiltily she liked to hoard that attention for herself most of the time. But she knew her sister was just a kid, and so she would share… this time anyway.  
“No, I don’t mind.” This wasn’t an outright lie. Kanna sat up looking at her sister in disbelief.  
“Yeah right! You acted crazy yesterday, just because Monika was being nice to me.” She accused her little face flushed with anger and confusion. “Kanna I’m sorry for being mean yesterday. I just was hoping mom would’ve kept her promise. I just wanted to hang out with my friends.” Sayori confided and the anger left Kanna’s big blue eyes. She sniffed snuggling into her big sister once more. “Yeah, I don’t like when mama breaks her promises.” She agrees tearing up and Sayori felt tears brimming in her own eyes. “Ha, what are we doing? We shouldn’t be crying. Come on Sis let’s go make cookies or something. You are dancing lead tomorrow, we should celebrate!” Sayori encouraged leading Kanna out of her room and down the hall towards the kitchen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Large piles of dishes and splats of cookie dough-lined the counters, floor, and oven. The two sisters sat at the kitchen table trying to eat the half-burnt cookies. “It’s no use Sayori, they taste like smoke.” Kanna pouted and Sayori laughed biting into the hard cookie. “It’s not that awful.” She tried to defend their cooking, as well as keep the awful creation in her mouth. Kanna giggled at her antics. Just as the doorbell rang out, echoing throughout the small house. “Is it M.C. he always used to come over?” Kanna questioned hopefully and Sayori shook her head laughing softly. “Maybe, I’ll get the door.” She stood, spitting the cookie into the garbage on the way. She was a mess of flour and cookie dough as she pulled open the door. “Hey beautiful, having fun I see?” Monika smirked wryly at her girlfriend. She looked gorgeous; her hair was up in its usual ponytail and bow. She was wearing a black swooped collar shirt, with a white skirt. Here Sayori stood looking like a human trash bag. “Monika!” Kanna ran into the room beaming like crazy. Sayori rolled her eyes playfully as she pushed the door open wider and sidestepped as Kanna embraced Monika. “Oh hey, kid.” Monika greeted in surprise and Sayori left them to their own devices, knowing she’d get a lecture from her mom if she left the kitchen a mess. She started rinsing the dishes to load into the dishwasher when she felt arms snake around her waist. “No hello for me?” Monika whispered into her ear. Sayori smirked turning as she wrapped her arms around Monika, clasping her hands behind her neck. “hi,” she whispered before their lips met in a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!! Let me know your thoughts!!


	3. Mother May I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori's sister goes missing and Sayori and her mom have a much needed heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hopefully the last chapter of this series. Hope you all enjoy it

 

 “Please, please, please, please , Please, please, please, please , please, please, please, please , please, please, please, please , please, please, please, please , please, please, please, please , please, please, please, please , please, please, please, please , please, please, please, please , please, please, please, please , please, please, please, please , please, please, please, please , please, please, please, please , please, please, please, please….”

          “Sayori enough, I said no!” her mom huffed as she tied her apron on and began looking for her white sneakers. Sayori followed after her mom trying to keep her usual optimistic outlook.

          “But mom, the girls from the club are having a sleepover, at Yuri’s house. Please, can I go? Please, please, please, please?” she was bounding after her mom, energetically bouncing in place, following her every step as her mom continued her search.

          “Sayori I already told you no, I need you to watch Kanna so drop it!” she snapped as she spotted the tip of her white sneaker from under her bed.

          “But everyone from the club will be there! What if I miss out on important club information? I have to go please let me go!” Sayori persisted, as her mom tugged on her sneakers. She let out a huff of irritation as she began tying the left shoe.

          “No.” she persisted as she finished up the bow with a tight tug on the shoelaces. Sayori kept smiling as she tried a different approach.

          “Can’t you call Grandma or Aunt Mai? I’m sure they’d love to see Kanna!” she was trying so hard, she just wanted to be with her friends. She hadn’t spent any time with them recently, outside of school because of her mom’s frequent work schedule. Usually, Sayori was fairly compliant and didn’t ask for special favors but she’d be letting her best friends and her girlfriend down if she didn’t show.  Oh, how she hated letting her friends down.

          “Sayori I’m losing my patience now.” Her mom warned as she retied her right shoelaces. Sayori was bouncing in place, trying to think of something, anything to get her out of this.

          “But why can’t you just call them?” she tried the aunt and Grandma topic once more and her mom looked up sharply.

          “Sayori I said no, drop it right now!” she snapped sharply and Sayori winced slightly at her mom’s tone. Her stomach twisted into knots, a lump formed dastardly within her throat.

          “But-“ she tried feebly to explain her side of this, just wanted her mom to listen.

          “Sayori, enough okay. I said no, I meant no! Drop it! I won’t ask again!” she warned and Sayori turned to leave, unable to speak as the lump grew within her throat. Just then the door banged open and Kanna rushed in.

          “Hi mama!” she exclaimed jumping onto the bed with a bright smile and Sayori watched as her mom brushed aside her blonde curls and kissed her cheek. Hardly the greeting Sayori had gotten when she had come into the room only ten minutes ago.

          “Hi baby.” she greeted back as she started for the bathroom to put her hair up. Sayori looked at her shoes.

          “Sissy, can we make cookies again today or a fort? Maybe we could invite Monika over?” Kanna exclaimed bouncing on their mom’s bed. Sayori had to bite her tongue to avoid the bile that was rising up her throat.

          “I’m not feeling it tonight Kanna.” She murmured softly as she started for the door. There was a thump behind her and Kanna appeared at her side.

          “Aw come on Sayori why not? We could even write poems or something?” she exclaimed excitedly. Just as their mom emerged from the bathroom; her hair was up in a bun and her makeup was freshly applied.

          “No thanks Kanna” Sayori was really trying, honestly she was, it was killing her to keep a happy smile and tone. With Kanna’s constant pestering it was proving to be exceedingly more difficult than before.  

          “But Sayori why not-“whirling on her sister she couldn’t take it anymore.

          “I just don’t want to okay?! Go play with your dolls or something!” which granted wasn’t all that harsh, but coming from Sayori it sounded that way.

          “Sayori!” her mom warned and having officially had enough Sayori brushed past her mother and locked herself in her room. Something that would just appear to be normal for any other teenager but for Sayori to do this troubled her mother. Sayori always hugged her mother before she left for work, or at least allowed her mother to hug her. Kimiko Miura slowly approached the door and knocked once.

          “I’ll watch her okay, no problem, just go to work.” Sayori’s muffled snapback was all the young mother got back from her seventeen-year-old.

 

( **A/N: I made Sayori a minor to explain why her mom would still treat her like a kid. In fact, all the Doki Doki Literature Club Girls are seventeen in my works, for convenience purposes.)**

 Shaking her head at her eldest daughter’s dramatics she kissed Kanna’s head and hugged her tightly.

          “Be good you two!” she called before she disappeared out the door and down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

 

          Kanna was so bored, she had kept herself entertained for a whole hour, and still, Sayori was locked up in her room. Surely her big sister had changed her mind about playing together now right? Carefully picking up her stuffed lamb from her bedroom floor she started across the hall towards Sayori’s bright door. She raised her hand to knock when a soft comment from Sayori made her falter.

          “I know I don’t deserve to come anyway.” She whispered softly. Kanna pondered who her sister could be talking to when she heard the distinct voice of Sayori’s girlfriend on the other end of a facetime call, or so she assumed.

          “Sayori don’t talk like that! We can change the sleepover to another night, Yuri and Natsuki are okay with it.” She promised and Kanna pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear their conversation better.

          “Don’t I don’t want to be a burden...” her sister said something else, but what Kanna couldn’t make out, something about just have fun without me. Kanna frowned sadly her sister sounded so defeated. Something she had never seen before from her optimistic and hyperactive big sister, whom she greatly admired.

          “You’re not a bur-“Kanna scowled in frustration when Sayori’s shuffling drowned Monika’s reassurances.

          “I’m fine Monika really, have fun. Save me a cupcake!” suddenly there was her optimistic and cheerful sister. She sounded so happy and Kanna smiled thinking her sister was feeling better when Monika snapped.

          “Stop it!” She ordered sharply.

          “Stop what?” Sayori questioned innocently. Monika sighed heavily.

  “Pretending you’re happy! You can fool your neighbor, you can fool your family, you can even probably fool Yuri and Natsuki, but you can't-fool me. I know you Sayori. I love you. You don’t have to pretend to be okay with this love.”  Kanna sat back, what did Monika mean by fool her family? Was something wrong with her sister? She pressed her ear back against the door.

 

 “Sayori I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Monika sounded like she was crying and Kanna was confused, was Sayori doing something to herself? What had she just missed?

          “Nikki I promise I won’t do that to you again.” Sayori murmured though it was somewhat forced or so it sounded.

          “Sayori I mean it okay? When I saw you hanging from your ceiling f-f… “Kanna sat back, this was all her fault. She didn’t want to hear any more. She couldn’t believe her beloved older sister had tried to… no, she couldn’t even think about that. Just hearing Monika say it made her sick. Did their mom know? Of course, she did. Moms knew everything. Why hadn’t anybody told her? Did her mom even care?  She pondered Sayori’s comforting words to her the other day.

_“Kanna I’m sorry for being mean yesterday. I just was hoping mom would’ve kept her promise. I just wanted to hang out with my friends.”_

Tearfully Kanna stood trying to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks as she started back towards her room dropping her stuffed lamb near Sayori’s door. This was all her fault for sure. She was ruining Sayori’s life. Wiping her tears with her oversized pink sweater sleeve, she sat down at her pink desk and took out a pink pen and a piece of paper.  Carefully she began to write.

    ‘Dear Sayori…”

* * *

 

 

          Sayori yawned, stretching slightly as she took in her surroundings blearily. Slowly and rather sluggishly she looked at the clock. 9:30. she laid back down. Wait just a second! She sat up no way it was that late. Kanna couldn’t have been entertaining herself for three and a half hours! Throwing off her covers, and shoving aside her stuffed cow Sayori stumbled out of bed throwing open her bedroom door. She tripped over something in her doorway, colliding with the floor roughly.

          “Ow!” she grumbled softly, as she sat up rubbing the goose egg that was forming on her forehead. She chuckled at her own clumsiness as she looked back at what she had tripped over. The smile melted from her face. Kanna’s lamb. Wasting no time Sayori was back on her feet. “Kanna?” she called, scooping the stuffed creature off the floor. She peeked into her sister’s room. Empty.

          “Kanna, you dropped sir Lamb by my door!” she tried again as she left Kanna’s room and opened her mom’s bedroom door. “Kanna are you in here?” she called out into her mom’s room, knowing how sometimes her sister would fall asleep against their mom’s pillows seeking comfort.  This time she wasn’t greeted by her sister’s slumbering form. She couldn’t sleep anyway without Sir Lamb… pressing past the worry in her stomach she ran from the room and shoved open the bathroom door.  “KANNA!” she cried out banging on the door before she threw it open. Empty. Where the heck was she?! Sayori raced down the stairs looking all over the living room. “Kanna please answer me!!” she cried out as she skidded into the kitchen. Empty, her sister couldn’t be in the house. Sayori had looked everywhere.  Instinctively she threw open the back door and looked out into her dark backyard. “KANNA!!” she sobbed, she didn’t even know when she had left. A horrifying thought crossed her mind. What if someone took her? Tears were streaming down Sayori’s face.  She turned and saw a piece of paper hanging from the fridge. Wasting no time she snatched it off the fridge so fast the magnet hit the floor.

 

  _‘Dear Sayori,_

_I’m sorry that I ruin your life. I don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore. Did it hurt when you were hanging? Tell me later k? Anyways though I don’t like to keep you from the fun stuff. So forget about me and go to Yuri’s house k? Have fun k? I’m gonna walk to grandma house k? So I will see you tomorrow, tell mom I am okay._

_Love_

_Kanna’_

Sayori could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears as she clumsily yanked her phone from her pocket, dialing her grandma’s number.

          “Hello Sayori dear.” she greeted cheerfully.

          “Grandma, please tell me Kanna is with you!” Sayori whimpered and her Grandma’s breath hitched.

          “Why no dear she isn’t.”

 

* * *

 

 

          Kimiko was exhausted when she got off work at eleven; it had been a long day. She just wanted to go home, see her girls and go to sleep. She held tiredly to the bus handle, ready to get off at her stop the minute the bus braked. Her thoughts had been plagued with her oldest all day. Would it seriously have hurt for her to ask someone else to watch Kanna; she just didn’t like to ask her older sister or mother for favors. They had warned Kimiko of Toshi and his tricks, but she had been a foolish eighteen-year-old child. She had brushed aside their concern and married that arrogant and horrid man mostly to spite her family. The only good thing that came from their marriage was their girls. Well her girls. The bus lurched and she smiled in relief, her stop. She carefully climbed down the stairs, knowing full well where Sayori had gotten her clumsiness from. She was just more restrained than her daughter so her accidents were less current than when she was a child. She smiled to herself at the thought. Remembering when Sayori was really little and would always leap before she looked. The smile disappeared at the sight of all the police cars and lights that surrounded her house. Including her ex’s car. She ran up the stoop, shoving her key into the door. She pushed open the door so many people were in her house too many people. There was around three or so cops, two of Sayori’s friends, Sayori’s girlfriend, Kimiko’s sister Mai, her mother and Toshi. His peach-colored hair and deep brown eyes made her heart ache with old painful memories. Sayori sat in her girlfriend’s embrace sobbing her eyes out.

          “What’s going on here?” she demanded and Sayori sat up, her lower lip trembling she whimpered

          “Kanna is missing.” And those three little words made the mother’s heart stop. This couldn’t be real! This was not real?

          “What? What happened? What did you say to her?”  She hadn’t meant to sound so accusatory towards her eldest; she was just starting to panic.

          “I was on the phone… then I fell asleep...” she looked down at her hands dejectedly. “w-when I woke up s-she was gone!” she admitted softly. Anger bubbled within her mother.

 

          “God damn it Sayori, I told you to watch her!” she snapped making the poor girl flinch at the harshness of her mother’s tone.  “What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all!?” Sayori shrank back into Monika’s chest. Natsuki rubbed her arm in reassurance and MC looked on in confusion.

          “I-I’m s-sorry.” She sniveled pathetically and her mom put her face in her hands crying out in frustration.

          “Sorry doesn’t cut it Sayori! How could you let this happen?!” she demanded and the police officer gently took her arm, guiding her away from Sayori.

          “Ma’am I don’t believe your daughter is in a healthy emotionally stable state to handle ridicule right now.” He whispered handing her a script of paper. “This is the note Sayori found from Kanna.” He whispered before he left her to her privacy and repositioned himself by the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          “She hates me, Monika, she hates me.” Sayori sobbed into Monika’s shirt.

          “Shh love, calm down, nobody hates you,” Monika reassured her girlfriend gently.

          “My mom does, she’s always hated me.” Sayori sobbed, letting out all her pent-up emotions. “And I deserve it, I’m an awful person. A rotten daughter and a horrible sister… I don’t deserve your pity.” She pulled from Monika’s gentle embrace and stood to go stand by the door. Wishing that Monika had never decided to check on her before the festival that chilly Monday morning, or that she had done it that Sunday night rather than procrastinating the inevitable.

          “Well I mean you may have lost Kanna but at least the sleepover is postponed now right?” MC questioned and Sayori looked down at her shoes. Natsuki nudged him.

          “MC, just smile and nod okay. You mean well but now is not the time.” She hissed and he frowned at her in confusion.

          “So like you want me not to talk or…” Monika sighed heavily.  

          “MC I could just be entertained by you for hours.” She deadpanned dully and he beamed.

          “Gee thanks, Monika!” Natsuki face palmed shaking her head in disbelief.

 

 

* * *

 

          “Gee thanks for the ride Yuri; I got all turned around heading to my grandma’s house.” Kanna expressed her gratitude as she happily sipped the chocolate milkshake her sister’s friend had gotten her. Yuri had driven around the city for hours until she finally caught sight of her in a town an hour away. So here they were heading back to Sayori’s house, trying to get there as fast as possible. Unfortunately, nobody was answering her phone calls so she gave up. It was around midnight when she finally pulled into the driveway of her friend’s home.

          “It’s not a problem Kanna, but let’s not make a habit out of this.” She smiled gently and Kanna nodded her understanding.

          “Yeah, I was so cold and hungry.” She smiled and Yuri snickered, yup definitely Sayori’s sister.  She helped her from the car and led her towards the front door.

          “I’m home now!” the little platinum blonde exclaimed dropping her shake cup in the garbage. Instantly the little girl was swarmed by people.

          “Yuri, why didn’t you call me?” Natsuki questioned and Yuri fixed her with a stern look.

          “I did like seven times.” She grumped and Natsuki frowned in thought before realization dawned on her then.

          “MC why didn’t you tell me Yuri called?” she demanded, looking back at the teen boy, and he looked up from her phone.

          “I’m playing a game.” He murmured absently.

* * *

 

Sayori was pulling back her covers, emotionally drained from the events of this awful day. She was more than ready to just sleep everything off, hoping there were no more rain clouds tomorrow. She placed her stuffed cow back on her bed and reached to grab her phone cord to charge her phone.

          “Knock, knock” Sayori jumped, banging her head on the side table. “Sorry honey.” Her mom whispered as Sayori sat up rubbing her head. Her mom smiled at her apologetically. “Can I come in?”   She questioned and Sayori shrugged.

          “Sure I mean it’s your house… what not…” she mumbled as she plugged her phone in. Her mom eyed the ceiling fan as she walked past the threshold of her daughter’s room and sat on the bed next to Sayori, who was purposefully avoiding her gaze.

          “Sori, baby look at me.” She ordered gently and Sayori looked at her mom in shock, not used to hearing her kid nickname her mom always called her before the divorce.

          “I know it’s not good enough, but I really am so-“ her mom shook her head, tears starting to fill her eyes.

          “Baby no, you don’t have to apologize, I let my temper get the best of me.” She insisted as she brushed her hand through Sayori’s hair.

          “I’m sorry I look so much like dad,” she whispered and her mom’s eyes widened considerably. She grabbed Sayori’s chin in her hand forcing eye contact.

          “Sayori what?”  Sayori looked away, tears starting to trail down her face.

          “I know that’s why you hate me; I look like dad and I know that hurts you. The only thing I don’t share with him is my eyes. That’s why you like Kanna better. It’s okay, I understand…” her mom clamped her hand over her mouth, looking deep into her daughter’s eyes. Her own tears starting to trail down her cheeks.

          “No, I could never, I have never hated you. Baby look at me.” She ordered and reluctantly Sayori complied. “Monika told me everything. I’m so sorry; none of this is your fault. I think we all need help. I want you to know that I love you, I’m here for you and if you ever feel that way again, no matter what I want you to talk to me, to someone.” She instructed and Sayori burst into tears wrapping her arms around her mom.

          “I love you too mama.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, let me know if you want something else from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it was so rough around the edges, this was my practice run.


End file.
